Back in the Good Old days
by Udon'twannameswithme
Summary: overwatch was disbanded five years ago, but why? a more in depth look at the overwatch strike team
1. Chapter 1

"DIE!" shouted a silvery humanoid figure as he shot a small pistol at a dust cloud.

he heard a thump before yelling "HAH! Take that you iris forsaken devil!"

The figure was about to run away when he heard a scratchy voice.

"Devil? I prefer the term Reaper." A tanned man calmly stated, walking out of the dust cloud with a shield identical in everyway to the silvery person.

"w-what did you do to him!?"

"I just grabbed him, you were the one that shot him."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I am so so sorry, what do you want I'll give you anything you want!"

"I want you to die"

BANG!

two armored men walked up to the person that shot the silvery figure.

"Reyes you didn't have to be that brutal" said the bigger armored man.

"they're robots Reinhardt, they can't feel fear"

"um actually" started the smaller man.

"shut up Al" said Reyes.

"O-Ok captain"

"Come on, Lena is waiting for us." stated Reyes.

"Yeah ok I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting or her planes engine might crystallize from the-"

"We are leaving now" said Reinhardt

LLLLLLLL

As the three man team board a plane and were greeted by a young pilot with a blue light emitting from her chest.

"So how was the mission?"

"I managed to destroy all of them with my amazing strength, it was not a big surprise given how amazin-" started Reinhardt

"Captain took out the target." said Al timidly.

"That's 'bout what I expected, but don't worry love, he's just a freak of nature!" said the British pilot

"Just tell me when we're home," growled Reyes 'I want to see Ana' he thought,

"Oh? Our big bad goth has found true love! Pinch me, I hope I'm not dreaming!" gushed Lena sarcastically.

"Just shut up"

"Yes sir!"

LLLLLL

"Cheers loves, the cavalry's here!" shouted Lena as the aircraft doors opened

'idiot' thought Reyes.

The rest of the overwatch strike team had been waiting outside for there return.

"So how much scrap do we have to clean up this time?" joked a small Swedish man.

"only the pieces that Reyes didn't completely destroy!" said Lena.

"whatever" 'I am going to find Ana and _not_ be stuck with bird brained 26 year olds'

LLLLLLLLLL

Reyes was sitting in front of a Christmas tree alongside an Egyptian women.

Reyes passed the women a wrapped box.

"well?" he asked

"well what?" replied the women

"open it" he said gesturing to the box that was almost as big as her.

It turned out to be a suit of armor.

"How much do you like Reinhardt exactly?" asked the woman

"it has state of the art flight tech"

"thank you,"

A minute or two past before they spoke,

"love you,"

"love you too,"

LLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hey Al?" asked Torbjorn,

"Yeah?"

"did you happen to kill a massive omnic that's like fifty feet tall?"

"No were we s-supposed too?"

"Yes you were, Its called a mobile omnium , the most high priority thing we needed gone."

"O-Oh my iris, I'm so so sorry."

"Is not your fault, I should have made it the main mission objective, where were you by the way?'

"Korea"

"well they're going to have titanic omnic troubles in in a couple 'a years."

"Can we stop it?"

"it's under water where it can make countless of omnics, it's practically invulnerable now."

"I am so sorry"

Authors note: first story I've written so rate fairly and give me feedback, I plan to continue it for a long while, it might not match up perfectly with canon but everything happens for a reason. this chapter was particularly short.


	2. Chapter 2

_Line it up. Shoot._

 **BANG!**

 _Line it up. Shoot._

 **BANG!**

 _And that's two more lifeless pieces of metal._ Thought Ana after pulling the trigger, she pushed a button connected to a head set she was wearing before whispering into it _"Al it's Ana, I spotted a couple omnics that need to be reported, we need to take control of this outpost and get to a control room before everyone else is blindsided by this new breed"_

 _"Um... What new breed?"_

 _"didn't you see 'em? they're legitimately flying, like by themselves, Torbjorn and I are probably the only ones equipped for mini aircraft combat"_

 _"th-there FLYING!" Came a response "yeah okay I think I understand but fir- first we should probably accomplish the mission."_

 _"And how will we do that with flying robots trying to murder us? We need someone to take them out before we can take the bomb we were assigned."_

 _" Um okay I can distract them while you can rush in and tell command."_

 _"Then it's a plan, over and out"_ said Ana before pressing the headset once again.

She was looking for a clear sightline to the door before a loud buzzing sounded, indicating the arrival of a reinforcements.

 _"You are no longer needed agent O-W-3 please fall back to the emergency aircraft"_

"Well isn't that convenient?" Said Ana as she walked to the hulking piece of flying metal "Who needs plans when command can read minds apparently!"

Once she got in to the aircraft she began her report.

"Thank you for your time" she said once she was done.

"your report has been acknowledge, you will return to the overwatch quarters and be prepared for any missions you may be needed for"

"understood"

After returning to the small place that was used for the overwatch HQ she recognized that Al had been called back as well. After greeting him she headed to her personal quarters which was about as furnished as a big hole before going to sleep, after waking up she would go on to attend the midday meal, it was an easy schedule and one she was fine with. At the very end of the day another ship arrived which was carrying Reyes,Reinhardt and Lena who were celebrating the completion of a mission that had involved explosions.

"Hello Reyes" started Ana

"Hello Ana" replied Reyes

"How was your mission?" Asked Ana

"It blew up at the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea, how was yours?" Questioned Reyes

"I got pulled out in the middle, what was the bomb like?" Inquired Ana

"It is powerful enough that it could send an entire country into chaos" stated Reyes

"hm, that's pretty strong." Said Ana

"yes it is, I have one more question." Said Reyes

"what is it?" Asked Ana

"will you marry me?" Asked Reyes

"yes" she replied without hesitation.

"thank you" Reyes sincerely stated

then they stood together for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

authors note: ok I failed at this fanfic the first time so after this attempt I'm gonna go back, edit it and try try again, if someone would like to adopt it I would be fine with that, just private message me, but I doubt anyone's going to do that so with out further ado

 **CHAPTER 3**

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes~" sang Lena.

"I swear to god if you sing that song _one more time_ I don't care how fast you can run," growled an exasperated Torbjorn

"I know a song that gets on ever-"

"THATS IT!"

before Torbjorn could strangle Lena for singing the same thing for over 7 hours the loudspeaker came on announcing that Torbjorn had a place to secure and Lena had something to steal.

 _Lenas POV_

'Ok, let's go through the steps to this particular thef- I mean mission, step 1 get in.' Thought Lena as she nimbly blinked her way into an open window.

'step 1 complete, step 2 find the location of the bomb-to-be-stolen' she quickly took out her pulse pistols and carefully shot the command matrix of a patrolling omnic gaurd, she wasted no time in blinking up to it, ripping out its memory core and scanning it with the data reader that Winston had whipped up for all overwatch members 'God bless that big guys soul'

the core quickly revealed the location of the mega bomb she had been asked to stea- I mean confiscate,

'step 2 complete, step 3 bypass defenses guarding mega bomb' it wasn't hard getting past the omnics, after that she found a more futuristic version of what looked to be a trap from that movie, Virginia John:thieves of the unfound semi-circle. She thought she had gone through all the defenses on the bomb itself, unfortunately she was mistaken, indicated by the blaring siren that started the moment she picked it up.

'step 3 complete, step 4 RUN!'

and run she did, but running wasn't enough to get past a bastion-87T unit, she was shot down quicker than a nerd playing dodgeball.

"good job 87T" said the obvious commander of this outpost.

"bwee whistle tut tut"

"Back to the task at hand, why is an overwatch agent holding my bomb on the edge of a cliff?"

Huh she was on a cliff, she hadn't noticed, but it did give her an idea,

"So are you going to answer me, or are you going to die?" He said.

"Well you didn't give me an option so I guess I will... Die" she said the last word as she rolled off the cliff.

"Ah humans, they get caught and the only thing they can think about is how to get out of the situation, even if it means certain death." He looked over the cliff as he said, "better at the bottom of the ocean then in a humans grasp."

little did he know little Lena had managed to recall behind both robots and silently blink away, bomb in hand.

authors note: if no one got _Virginia John_ it's a play on Indiana jones and the raiders of the lost arc.


End file.
